


梵拉!您為何如此戲耍我!by瑟爸

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General





	1. Chapter 1

1.精靈父子的對話

  
　　人皇穿過宴會的人群，只為尋找他的綠葉．但人皇低估了人民對自己的祟拜和愛戴．而他也明白了一件事，就是要走出人群比起沙場戰鬥更辛苦！在人皇努力地擺脫人群的同時，在森林裹，有一對父子在吵架．  
  
　　「Legolas，我當時讓你離開是讓你散心！不是讓你放棄你的族人！」Thranduil看着自己的兒子說道．「另外，他配你不起！」  
  
　　Legolas看着自己的父親說「對你來說誰也配不起我，就連中土的人皇也配不上我,不是嗎？」一向辯才無礙的Thranduil給兒子的一個提問考倒了，便轉開話題．「我當初讓你找他是為了讓你找朋友散心！如果我知道你最後會是現在這樣選擇，我一定不會讓你離開我們！更何況你要看着他逝世，我不忍心看你心碎而死啊！另外Arwen怎麼辦?」  
  
　　Legolas看着Thranduil說「你可以控制我，但你可控制不了我的心．離開了他我也會心碎而死．Arwen那面不用擔心，我們早就和她說了，Elrond也知道呀．」Thranduil聽到回答才發現自己一直都是不知情的那一個.心想着"又是Elrond你這傢伙”時，綠葉又補了一刀「而且始作俑者是Ada喔,，是你叫我找他吧？」  
  
　　精靈皇就被兒子的一句話打擊了，放棄與兒子”談談父子情”，並把目標放到人皇．還在人群中的人皇不禁打了一個冷顫，完全不知道自己被某精靈當作仇人的一事．  
  
　　Aragon，你自求多福吧．


	3. Aragon的回憶

3\. Aragon的回憶

　　從古至今都有一個說法，精靈長生不老，但當精靈心碎或是在戰場上受重傷也難逃死亡的命運。凡人對精靈的永生感到羨慕的同時，精靈也對凡人有限的壽命感到羨慕。畢竟面對過無數生死和朝代的交替，也難免會感到力不從心。

　　為何我會明白他們想甚麼？我是一個半精靈的人類，身邊有不少精靈的同伴。收養我的是水精靈的愛隆王，他有一個美若天仙的女兒。我和她曾經有過一段情，但最後我們都認為這是姐弟之間的感情，因此這段所謂的愛情就這樣結束了。

　　之後我用”神行俠”的名稱在中土四處遊蕩。在那時，我遇上一個木精靈。其實我一早就認識他，可是他只記得兒時的我，無法一下子認出我。沒辦法，精靈過了千年不旦不會老得像巫師，還長得像在青春期一樣。別誤會，我不是想說Gandolf老。多年沒見的他依舊是Mirkwood 的王子，他身上獨有的金髮髮香與他的名字一樣清新，他的笑容就像第一道春光照耀冰封的大地，把大地上的冰雪溶化。他的金髮就如矮人採出來的黃金般閃爍耀眼。他晈美的外貌絕不比Arwen遜色。

　　久別重逄的我們在一家酒館暢所欲言，把自己的經歷告訴給對方。在談話時，我對上他的眼睛。那雙像天空一樣藍，清澈得像海洋的眼睛裹有一絲絲的傷感。他沒有告訴我他傷感的原因．我也不提問，因為他在久之前才提起精神來。如果他認為他有必要，他就會告訴給我。  
　　  
　　那天過後，我們便一起四處冒險．他的一舉一動吸引着我，使我傾慕於他。在經歷不少驚心又刺激的旅程後，我們互相了解對方的心意。可是在同時，他被他的父王召回去，於是他便帶我到他的國度。那可是畢生難忘的經歷。難怪愛隆王不太想到他們的國家去作客......整整一個月天天開P也不在話下，召Legolas回家原來是因為要開一瓶千年好酒。如果他不回去就派兵找他抓回去。

　　其實當時我想和他說我倆的關係，但Legolas的一句話打消了我的念頭。

　　「不好吧...我不想你被扔出森林被蜘蛛吃掉或是我Ada帶兵打人呀......我之前和一個精靈朋友玩太晚，之後他每天就拜訪他的父母，有次更”無意地”把他倒吊在森林外差點死了呢。」

　　人皇回憶着Legolas和愛隆王與他說的一番話，明白到現在自己就是那個”倒吊在森林外的朋友”。

　　『這下糟了。』這是現在人皇能說的一句話。

\---TBC---


End file.
